Moss
are you kidding me the names not taken * notes to my self * use moss for moonbows stories * a foil to them, a nightwing leaning hybrid with powers they can understand, and a rain wing leaning hybrid without powers they wish they could have * casually though ** moss is adragonet who sees characters in close relations to famous dragons, that of the peacemaker, or moonwatcher and kinkajou. ** they expect to meet moonbow and meet a dragon who’s gotten to that point by excelling and succeeding in hard work ** but moon knows moonwatcher because of their powers, and peacemaker through being suggested for volunteering *** a relationship between them as moss attempts to make friends, learn how to be a grand old dragon like them *** moss realizes moon hasn’t really “earned” anything, but moonwatcher doesn’t realize moss is spiteful *** then they connect over a sense of loneliness? yes, moon has figures like mw, sapphy, etc. but they live far away, or they’re purely mentoresque dragons. the one dragon they declared their best friend left on a whim and made more friends, more unique than them. moss is rather closed off, defensive, and those individuals they do interact with, they’re not sure how to maintain the relationship once they’ve established a meeting. *** so they mutually just are friends and like each other at thst point. not best friends, but they mutually trust each other and feel more comfortable talking to each other without that sense of self consciousness night|rainwing appearance *green *has no wings omg *short, very muggable *pebbly scales, smoooth, crunchy *soft *im going to protect you *eyes big *horn? fake. is stump *fool personality *owns 9248234 rock pets *very good with the rock pets *in a constant state of ?? zen gardening ??? constantly wanting to improve the quality of life for their pet rocks *highkey they love being around their rocks because they're terrified about what they amount to socially *very awkward, think they can interact well until they get neverous, get flustered, and react in ways that THEY DIDNT MEAN TO so they accept that they aren't sure how to interact with other dragons *but also sometimes dragons are rude to them. those 3 times dragons joked about their rocks or their daydreamyness means that its ok to ignore being in social situations and be by yourself *but theyre lonely :( *they accept u if you're not mean about their rock farm *or else :knife emoji: "im a pacifist but" history *new aged rianwing civilization *(one of the first hybrid eggs of paradise) *grew up as nightwings were rediscovering their powers and rainwings were generally being cool as heck *and in comparison they just felt kind of plain in between *they were a really nervous kid who's nightwing parent was super strict and said "ask permission" "say please and thank you" "apologize" but was also still lowkey ingrained in nightwing society (from when she was young) like "offer other dragons your catches before you eat" "respect all authority and royalty, put their needs before your own" *and then dang their rainwing parent who was more chill was like, really admiring of queen glory as she better structured the kingdom. and where moss thought they could find solace in rainwing parents leniency, as they grew up, their rainwing parent agreed with nightwing parent's ideas, even though nightwing parent was growing more Relaxed knowing the rainforest was safe and such *and oh well oh man social kind of kicks off anyway *just is obsessed with pet rocks from a nondistinguisable poitn in history *i forgot this tab was open my bad ill post publish other notes/ ideas *"i tend to avoid dragons who get mad at me for existing in the wrong way" **accidentally catches the attention of some extroverts **its all fun and games, a loose friendship, until someone crosses a line, an unspoken boundary **or expects them to do things something they would never do for them **very obligational kind of kid, does things as long as theres instructions Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid)